Fall or Fail?
by EternalPandemonium
Summary: You don't have any feelings for him, but he was persistent. He said he'll make you fall, and ten days will all it takes. Will you fall, or will he fail? A Reader Insert fic. Reader X Yamamoto Takeshi
1. I'll Make You Fall

So I thought I'll try to make a romance story. I'm apologizing in advance if ever Yamamoto is OOC.

I do not and will never own KHR.

* * *

**I'll Make You Fall**

* * *

Clutching your school bag, you walked your merry way to school. The wind was picking up and it breezed past you, making your hair flutter. You tucked some (haircolor) hair strands behind your ear as you observed your surroundings. The birds were doing their things as usual; chirping and flying ever so freely. The trees were shredding flowers making the atmosphere light and cheery. In your perspective, nothing could ever go wrong.

You got to school on time which was very lucky on your part, since observing took a lot of time in your morning stroll. You thought it would be very unfortunate if you were to be late because it'll be your first time and that would dirty your clean record of no lates and absences. You were a straight A student and you always cared about your grades and class standing.

You got inside the classroom and saw that the teacher was not there yet. Sitting down, you thought of the lesson which you read on advance last night. You also took out your Math textbook—it was the first subject—and began to scan the pages and review.

While you were memorizing some formulas, you can't help but be disturbed. You felt that someone was watching you and it irked you to no end because it was ruining your concentration. Glancing to your right, you came face to face with a black-haired guy. When your (eyecolor) eyes met his chocolate ones, he just smiled sheepishly, which earned him a cocked eyebrow from you. You ignored him and went back to your precious book.

But still, you couldn't concentrate with him staring at you for no particular reason. Who was he again? You thought for his name and eventually, you remembered him as the popular member of the baseball club, Yamamoto Takeshi. He was popular with the girls—well, except for you—with his friendly demeanour and "badass" skill in baseball.

You furrowed your eyebrows upon remembering. You couldn't stand guys like that, basically because athletic guys were an enemy to your kind. You were a geek, he's a sporty with a birdbrain and it wouldn't be a good combination. His friendliness was also a factor, mainly because you were a socially awkward person with no other goal than to study.

You closed your book in time when the teacher walked in.

* * *

The sound of the crying bell echoed through the whole campus.

The day had not been one of your bests. The class would be tolerable if it weren't for your staring neighbour, who had been staring for almost all of the classes which only resulted in you, unable to concentrate a bit on your academics.

Everyone—including you—was preparing to leave with the exception of him. Watching from the corner of your eye, you saw him with his two friends, one whom you recognized as Sawada Tsunayoshi and one being Gokudera Hayato. They were chatting and at the same time were glancing at you from time to time.

"What's their problem?!" you thought.

Have you done something wrong? As far as you know, you weren't really interacting with anyone in the school, save for the teachers and your companions in the Painting club and Music club. You haven't even talked to any of them. Or have you? It was fairly impossible so you dismissed the thought and decided to leave the room.

But a hand grabbed your arm, preventing you from doing so. You spun around and Yamamoto was at it again, staring at you. It took a lot of time before he was able to speak. With his ever-present smile, he said, "Please come with me. I want to tell you something."

"This is bad!" you thought. If you were seen it would definitely stir some trouble with this boy's fan girls, and they were the people whom you were actually trying to avoid. Good thing that there were no other students in the room. When you thought about it, did they do it on purpose?

You thought that it would be better not to mess with the girls, but your curiosity got the better of you.

What did he want to say? Was it about earlier? Did he want to apologize for staring at you for no reason? Only one way to find out, you thought. You reluctantly agreed and followed him out of the classroom, catching wind of Sawada's good luck to Yamamoto.

He took you behind the school's building. For a minute, he had his back on you and he seemed to be emanating a nervous aura. When he turned around and faced you, he looked serious.

"Listen, I just want you to know that," he paused.

You waited for him to continue but you were surprised when he laughed with a cheery tone.

"I'm really no good with this kind of thing, huh?" he looked at you in the eye. "Look, I know we're not that close but I want you to know that I like you. Out of all the girls I've met, you're the only one who caught my eye."

Pause.

"Does it sound cheesy?" he asked.

You were definitely not expecting this. The events earlier and Sawada's yell should be enough of a clue to the confession but you were not actually an expert to those kinds of things. It was the first time that you were confessed to and you admit that it actually made you happy.

You were really feeling bad about rejecting him, but you had to. You had things on your priority list and love was not included.

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto-san, but I'm afraid that I have to say that I don't feel the same. I'm sorry that I can't reciprocate your feelings. Really, I'm sorry," you bowed your head and apologized.

He laughed again and scratched the back of his head, "No don't apologize! I knew one way or another that I'll be rejected." He cast his gaze down, "But still...isn't there a way for you to change your mind?"

He was really testing your patience. You had things that you have to do and yet there he was wasting your precious time. You crossed your arms and said, "Don't be preposterous. I'm sorry to say this but there's no way I'll change my mind."

He looked at you straight in the eye, smiled and said, "Then let me change it for you. I'll make you fall for me in ten days. After that, if you still don't like me, then I'll forget about my feelings."

You didn't know what possessed you to agree.

* * *

So how was it? Let me know through your reviews~!


	2. Day 1

OHMAYGAHD. Reviews. Reviews. So many positive reviews! Oh my gosh, I didn't expect this fic to earn such nice and positive reviews! I kinda think I didn't deserve it. THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYONE, FOR GIVING ME SUCH NICE REVIEWS! MY FEELS! MY FEEEEELS! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME! I'M SO SO SO SO SO HAPPY MY DOPAMINE LEVEL IS SKYROCKETING!

The reviews are so positive that I don't think you deserve this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints you. I know the romance is lacking. I was not on my best when I wrote this, cause I wrote this together with my research paper. I'm really sorry!

And I'm also sincerely apologizing if ever there are grammatical and spelling errors and if ever Yamamoto is OOC.

I do not and will never own KHR.

* * *

**Day 1: You're My Sweet, Ripe Tomato**

* * *

"Do you have a fever, (f/n)?"

Your mother touched your forehead as soon as you closed the door. "Doesn't seem like it. Why are you all red?" she said. "It's nothing, kaa-san. It's just hot outside, that's all," you replied as you pushed through and ascend to the second floor of your house and to your room.

"But it's already night..." she thought.

You slammed the door, dived for your bed and buried your head on a pillow as soon as you reached your room. You mentally cursed Yamamoto for making you what you were at that moment. It was the first time you have experienced being mentally disturbed and emotionally stressed, given that you were a prim and proper lady. You had experienced stress before—you were stressed over your academics—but not this kind of stress. As for being mentally disturbed, your academics, also, were the only things that made you feel that way.

It only made you redder when you thought of all the things that had happened earlier.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

The morning was the same as yesterday's. The wind's breeze was as cool as ever, the birds were chirping and the atmosphere was light and cheery. You had the same bag and the same clothes. You were also having your same, old, morning stroll. The only difference was that you had someone on your side, accompanying you, who was none other than Yamamoto. You were walking down the intersection when you saw him. He waved and asked you if he can join, and you said sure.

What other choice do you have? You really hated turning down others, and that's basically the reason why you couldn't turn him down the second time he asked for something. So in the end, the both of you walked towards school together.

The wind breezed past you which made you shiver. Regretting the fact that you forgot to bring a cardigan, you brought your hand close to your mouth and exhaled for you to feel some warmth. What you did hadn't escaped the eyes of Yamamoto.

While you're breathing and rubbing your hands simultaneously, you suddenly remembered something. It seemed that your thoughts on his fan girls had also remained the same. You still thought that you'd be in trouble when they find you together with him.

Just when you thought of that, you noticed that you were already in Nami Chuu, and most of the girls in the area had already noticed you with him. Most of them were looking in your way while some were giving each other whispers. Only a few were ignoring the both of you.

Unknown to you, Yamamoto was glancing in your way for a couple of times and saw your mixed expression of confusion and worry. You were just surprised when he suddenly grabbed both of your hands and breathed his own air of warmth onto it.

"Does that make you feel better? Are you still cold?"

"Y-yes. I-I mean, no, I'm not cold anymore. Thanks," you quickly pulled your hands from him.

He just nodded and the both of you entered the gates and to your class room. There you saw Sawada cramming his Math homework—you recognized it at first glance—and beside him as usual was Gokudera, helping him. It didn't take a minute for Yamamoto to pull you towards the two. He greeted them with a smile and proceeded to introduce you.

"Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera. This is (l/n) (f/n), the most beautiful girl in my eyes," he said while holding your right hand with his left.

Your cheeks burned with embarrassment and were painted a nice shade of red. You were expecting a normal introduction but Yamamoto just had to make it so special. Was it part of his plan to make you fall for him? You considered the thought and decided to avoid falling into his tricks.

Gokudera just scoffed and told the both of you, "lovebirds" as he called you two, to buzz off because the two of you were supposedly disturbing "Juudaime's" work. You cannot help but think that Gokudera was gay. In fact, you had asked Yamamoto when the two of you returned to your seats. He just said that he wasn't sure himself, but he thought that Gokudera was just loyal.

Loyal? Why would he be loyal to Sawada?

You were about to ask him when the professor suddenly came in. He immediately put his things on his desk and asked for the class' homework. One by one, the students, including you, turned in their home works. You noticed that there was no movement to your right, so you looked at your neighbour and asked him why he wasn't turning in his paper. He smiled and scratched his cheek, saying that he forgot to do it.

You sighed and faced front.

The professor put the pile of papers on his desks and proceeded to write something on the board. It was some questions included in the home work.

"All of those who had forgotten to do their home work raise your hands," the professor said.

A few arms shot up, including Yamamoto's.

The teacher told them that they'll be answering the questions on the board. The questions were quite easy, so the students who were called were able to answer it. It was Yamamoto's turn and the teacher told him to answer the question on the board, which was, "How would you prove that [ cosθ (cscθ)(tanθ)+(sinθ)(secθ)(cotθ)] = 1?"

Everyone looked at Yamamoto. He was about to say that he didn't know the answer when everybody heard a knock on the door. The professor told him to solve while he was occupied with the visitor. When the professor went outside, Yamamoto felt a light pat on his left cheek and saw a crumpled paper on his desk. He opened it and saw:

"_Tell him that when you convert csc_θ _to 1/sin_θ, _tan_θ _to sin_θ/cosθ, _sec_θ to _1_/_cos_θ _and cot_θ _to cos_θ/_sin_θ _ and multiply it all, the result will be a basic trigonometric identity, which is cos__2_θ + _sin__2_θ = _1."_

He looked at you and muttered silent thanks when you were preoccupied with doodling something on your notebook. Preoccupied? More like pretending to be. You really didn't want him to find out that it was you who "threw" him the answer. You didn't want him to know that you were concerned.

Yamamoto memorized the answer in time to hide the paper when the teacher returned. Again, he asked Yamamoto and Yamamoto in turn, replied with the answer. Yamamoto, together with Tsuna, were known to suck at Math, so the professor thought that there must be someone who told him the answer. He also knew Yamamoto as a type of person to tell the truth, so it'll be wise to just ask him directly.

He narrowed his eyes at Yamamoto and asked, "Who gave you the answer?"

Yamamoto told him that there was no one and that he really did study and just coincidentally forgot his home work.

The professor, fortunately, believed him and went on with the lesson.

* * *

It was already sunset. The classes were all finished; everyone was preparing to go home. Their minds were focused on either hanging out or going home, but your mind, on the other hand, was still on the first subject. Yamamoto's answer to the professor really left you dumbstruck. Why had he lied? He should just have told the truth instead. Was it to cover you?

When you went outside the building, you saw Yamamoto waiting at the gate. He waved and approached you. You asked him what he was doing there, and he told you that he was going to walk you home.

"Uhh, I can walk home by myself. Really, there's no need to walk me home."

He held your hand and pulled you outside the school. "Oh come on. It's alright."

"You're kind of pushy you know." You hesitated to ask the second question. "Uhm, is this part of your plan?"

Yamamoto stopped in his tracks, his back facing you. He was still for a moment before he turned around with a smile on his face, saying, "Yep."

You sighed, yet again.

"I guess I have no choice."

That was becoming your favourite excuse. You had to admit, you'll enjoy having a company while walking home.

The two of you were silent when on the way. Take note, he was still holding your right hand.

He broke the silence by thanking you.

He faced you and said, "Hey, uhm, thanks. You know, for the answer in Math class." His eyes showed a very sincere emotion and his smile was not the usual cheery smile. It had a sort appreciation behind it.

You didn't know why, but you cheeks were heating up. You looked down on the ground and said, "It's nothing. I just returned my debt to you when you warmed my hand this morning."

"Hmmm? Is that so? I thought maybe that you were concerned for me." He leaned under and looked at your face, which was painted with the same shade of red earlier. "Haha! So it is true! You were concerned about me," he teased you.

"What?! No, don't be absurd!" Despite saying that, you're cheeks were still red.

He pointed at you. "You know, you're cute when you become embarrassed. You look like a ripe tomato dressed in a uniform, because it's not just your face that's red, but also your arms."

You covered your arms in reflex, disconnecting your hand from him. Your house was already near so you immediately said goodbye and Yamamoto told you to have a sweet dream. He also told you that he'll be joining you again in your morning stroll tomorrow.

"My sweet, ripe tomato~" he sang out when he turned around to go home.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Mentally disturbed and emotionally stressed was not the problem. The problem, for you, was that the cause was different, and you were annoyed.

Of course you would choose your acads over Yamamoto Takeshi. Hello, geek pride? Love is not included in your dictionary.

"It is not, and it never will!" you screamed at your pillow which only created a muffled sound.

* * *

Again, let me know what you think! Thanks again for the positive reviews! :))))))))))


	3. Day 2

I AM VERY SORRY TO THE EXTREME, EVERYONE! UGHHH...I left you hanging for so many months. Can you spare some time to hear me out?

Well, like most authors are, I was very busy with school works. Research papers and baby thesis to be exact. Plus, I almost died when I went to a con. The mall we were in was raided by men with guns. When we were actually near the elevator to go down (we were in the 5th floor) the people were running towards us. We asked the frantic people what was happening and a man told us that there were armed people who fired some warning shots on the ground floor, and according to the man, they were currently at the third floor. Then different boutiques were closing down, except for this small clinic, whose guard fortunately let us in. I ran towards the maze-like clinic (the other patients were astonished with the commotion) with my friends in tow, until we were met by a dead end. Fortunately again, hope was not lost since when we looked to our left, we saw a small corridor with an elevator. The elevator lady told us that the elevator down leads to the place outside of the mall, so it should be safe. Other people inside the elevator were hesitating. My friend figured we couldn't afford to lose time, so after some bickering, the elevator went down and we got outside the mall safely.

But! the adventure doesn't stop at that. When we were outside and were currently at the footbridge, the people suddenly ran away from the mall, I mean, it's hard to explain, but it felt like we were in a zombie apocalypse show. If it were a zombie apocalypse show, I'm sure as hell would be the first to be eaten. When we were far enough from the place-we actually met a couple of road officers along the way, so we informed them of our situation- we got a bus ride home. At the bus ride, we met a guy who was also at the con earlier. He told us that his friend and the people at the con were still trapped. The experience wasn't pleasing but it was...I don't know, fulfilling? It's like I was given a new life. Hmm, I just realized, it was full moon when it happened. Haha, Persona 3, anyone? :D

I know this update isn't even enough to appease all of you, and I know this chapter...is kinda short. I dunno, it sucks. Then again, my stories kinda suck, you know. Anyways, I'm glad you even liked this story, my readers. I'm really grateful to all of you, and I'm somewhat ashamed that I haven't updated in a while.

Without further ado, here is chapter three! Enjoy~! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

**Day 2: Jokes**

* * *

The events yesterday had Yamamoto's happy mood skyrocketing. He had made you blush for a couple of times, and he thought that was enough for him to assume that he was one step closer to your heart. He woke up a bit too early, so he thought of ways to kill time.

Then he was struck by an idea that he thought will surely make you surprised.

* * *

Pok! Pok! Pok!

"Ugh..."

Pok! Pok! Pok!

"Ugh...hell, what the hell," you muttered angrily between the pillows. Sleeping in a freefall position was something you haven't done before and probably never again. Being woken up by the pain of a strained neck would be tolerable on your part, but adding a very disturbing sound would most probably break your patience.

Pok! Pok! Pok!

"Oh, what the freaking hell! Come on!"

Your head shot up, revealing your half-lidded, eye bag-layered eyes. You rolled sideways, rubbed them and stood up to find the source of the sound.

Pok! Pok! Pok!

You whipped your head towards the direction of your window, stomped towards it and said, "Argh, dammit. If I find out who's behind this, I swear I'm gonna rip off that person's home work!"

Pok! Pok! Pok!

Cracks were starting to form on your window, so you decided to open it and shout, "What the HELL is wrong with you? Don't you see s—"

Well, only to be hit directly on the forehead by a paper ball.

You managed to catch a glimpse of the perpetrator and the shout of "Yabe!" echoed through your ears as you began to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

" (f/n)? (f/n) come on, wake up. There's someone here to see you."

"Hnnnn...huh?"

As soon as you open your eyes, pain shot through your head. You recalled what happened earlier and immediately pointed the cause of the pain. "Damn," you hissed as you clutched your forehead.

"Are you alright, dear?" Your mother helped you sit on the edge of the bed. She removed your hand away from your forehead and she immediately gasped on what she saw. "What happened? Oh never mind. Come on, let's bring you to the kitchen."

Your mother had prepared an ice pack for the bump on your forehead. After the bump had subsided, you prepared for school. When you went to your living room, you immediately spotted Yamamoto and he also noticed you, and for that he called you, but you didn't respond. Sighing deeply, you made your way through the door, completely ignoring him and the shout of your mother to be respectful to your visitor.

* * *

The plan completely backfired.

You were the one to be surprised as originally planned. The plan was to make you open your window by him throwing paper balls—he was really trying hard not to break your window— and for you to be surprised to see him waiting outside, though he was so caught up in the throwing business that he didn't see you already up and about which resulted in you having a temporary bump on your forehead and him having a mini heart attack.

And you were ignoring him for that.

He did everything to make up for it; he tried talking to you, he said sorry for like a million times, he tried stopping you on your tracks, but all were in vain. You still kept walking and ignoring him. Heck, he even thought of bribing you with free sushi for a month, but he knows better to make you angrier. Giving up really wasn't his thing, but in this case, nothing more could be done on his end. He was about to do so when he felt a feeling of vibration in his pocket. It seemed he got a message, and it's from the least person he could imagine. How important can this message be? He looked at the screen and chuckled in amusement.

_How do you tell that you're in the hands of a Mathematical Mafia?_

_They make you an offer you can't understand!_

_Good morning, Juudaime!_

Of course, his mirth hadn't escaped your ears, and your steps halted much to your disappointment. You were really not in the mood for anything that had to do with him but you admit that you're curious as to what made him laugh. As far as you know, you're holding back your curiosity and hold back you shall. You continued to walk.

On the other hand, Yamamoto was trying hard not to laugh so much. It seems that Gokudera had sent the message to the wrong person so he texted him back informing him of his mistake.

_Baseball freak! Delete that now!_

Gokudera's joke gave him an idea, and if the idea wouldn't work, he doesn't know what will. He texted Gokudera again to ask a favour.

_W-what?! You've definitely gone bonkers, baseball freak! Why would I do that?!_

He pleaded.

_No._

So he texted Tsuna to convince Gokudera.

_Damn you, baseball freak! Fine, but I'm doing this for the tenth only!_

He waited for a while until he felt the familiar feeling of vibration in his pocket. He flipped the screen and closed it after he got the message. Mustering up all of his courage, he decided to talk to you once again.

"Hey, (f/n)-chan. Do you know the Spanish word for Silicon?"

You still kept walking.

"It's Si."

Keep walking, you shall.

He gulped at your coldness and texted Gokudera back.

_Damn, she's a tough nut to crack. Maybe she didn't get it! Why don't you just tell her that you told her a chemistry joke but there was no reaction? This is the last one I can think of. You're on your own, baseball freak._

He gave all his thanks to Gokudera and wished that this one would work. Again, he collected all of his bravery and attempted to get a teenie tiny response from you. It takes a lot of guts to tell someone something that you're not sure that person would even respond to, and that explains Yamamoto's situation.

"I just told a chemistry joke, you know, but... there was no reaction."

Croo croo croo.

He sighed, defeated. Maybe Squalo can help him? He bet he's popular with the girls.

_VOOIII! What the hell, kid?! I don't have time for that!_

Well that took away his hope. He continued to think of ways but once again, his phone buzzed to life. It's from Squalo.

_Ushishishi~, I stole commander's phone. I heard you're having girl problems? Well, practically everyone heard it. Commander's practically screaming at his phone, though he's just texting. Hmm... nerd jokes, eh? Being the genius AND prince I am, I recommend a pick-up line. Tell this to your peasant sweetheart, peasant: __I wish I was your derivative so I could lay tangent to your curves. Though I doubt you'd be able to get this, ushishishishishi~_

There was no way he could tell that to you. Yes, he didn't get the Math thing, but he definitely got the idea of the pick-up. "Darn."

While Yamamoto was busy getting all the help he can get, you, on the other hand, were trying to keep yourself from bellowing your laughter. You were a sucker for jokes, and a simple one can make you laugh like a hyena. But alas, a soft giggle escaped your lips.

Yamamoto eyes lit up like a thousand suns. "Finally!"

You finally gave in and your soft giggle evolved into a full-blown laugh. "Hahahaha! No more jokes please!"

Yamamoto smirked at this and said, "For one condition. Forgive me, please?"

"I already forgave you, idiot! I was just...not in the mood to talk, I guess?"

That lifted something off his chest. "Phew, I thought you're still mad at me. But you know...I really wanted to make a clever chemistry joke for you."

Well that was surprising. "Of all the subjects? Anyways, why didn't you?"

"Eh, the best ones Argon." He shrugged like he didn't even joked.

You covered your mouth with your hand and told him to stop being funny, "Hahaha, I said stop it! Don't you know people can die from laughter?"

"Wait, wait! This is the last! Me plus you," he stood in front of you, cupped both of his hands and put them together, "is equal to love. I may not be good at Math, but I still know the basics!"

You thought your blush couldn't get a deeper shade, but still, you managed to regain your composure and fend his charm off.

"You know...I don't really like Math puns."

He was caught off guard and his look changed to something apologetic. He scratched the back of his head and said, "Uhm, sorry? I was really thinking you would like these, since you're smart and...Math's our first subject..."

You sighed. "Cause it's the first S-I-N-E of madness, stupid." You left him there and soon you heard his trademark laugh, only louder.

* * *

Let me love all of you again! Don't forget to drop by the review box! Hee hee~


	4. Intermission 1

I do not own KHR.

* * *

**Intermission 1**

* * *

"Great," you thought.

After your class, you immediately went home. Yamamoto had his practice and he informed you about it, not that you actually care. He was the one who followed you with all the chance that he got and it was actually becoming annoying on your part, so a peaceful walk back home was just what you needed. When you got home, you were greeted by your mother flaunting her smirk at you. It was never good when she has that smirk of hers. She has a thousand smirks reserved with different meanings, and the one she had was one of those oh-I-know-something-you-don't. You never even know how you were able to distinguish them, but that was beside the point.

The point was those smirks never meant good on your part.

"How was school, dear~?" Her voice was laced with so much honey you thought you were going to choke. You closed the door and removed your shoes to put them in the rack and proceeded to answer her question with a lethargic fine.

Did your mother's smirk just become wider? Yes, it actually did. "Are you sure it's just fine? Or is it wonderful? You know, with having your boyfriend around?"

Oh she did not.

The fact was she did.

You were on the first step of the stairs when you heard her talk, and you immediately spun around to yell at her when you realize that she took the liberty of labelling your relationship with Yamamoto. "M-mom! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Easy there, dearie! What's his name anyway? " She still had that smirk plastered on her face.

You crossed your arms. "Yamamoto Takeshi. ANYWAYS, cut it out mom. He's really not my boyfriend."

"By Yamamoto you mean the owner of the sushi house in the neighborhood? So you have something with his son, huh? Hmmm, who would've thought? I love their sushi! Anyways, don't go looking defensive now. You know I was just joking," she dismissed the matter with a wave of her hand. "Why don't you go at the table? Dinner's ready."

You replied with an indignant sigh. Sometimes your mother just loves messing with you.

* * *

"W-what! But why?! No. Just...no! He might get the wrong idea."

"Oh nonsense! Just take it. I won't let you leave till you take this."

"But I'll be late!"

"Exactly."

It was early for an argument, you thought. Too early, probably, though you found your situation amusing. The fact that the both of you were a few steps from your door contributed so much.

Your mother prepared two packed lunches, one for you and one for Yamamoto. At first you didn't really know who the other one's for. You were guessing your mother cares for your health too much that she's willing to feed you two packed lunches. Yeah, she cares for your health.

The health of your love life, that is.

"He'll get the-" Ah, you were interrupted by the sound of your doorbell, and by the looks of your face, one would probably think that you thought there's no better timing to come knocking at your door.

Quite accurate. Note the sarcasm.

_Crap he's here. Could his timing get any worse? _

"I'll get it," your mother volunteered. "And here, you should probably get your lunches."

You took them with much irritation.

She opened the door and to her surprise, she saw Yamamoto. She wasn't expecting he would come knocking at your door again. Not that it was anything peculiar for two friends. What she thought peculiar was his timing.

"Maybe they're already a couple," she concluded.

"Great timing," you and your mother said at the same time. One being said what it really meant, the other being out of sarcasm.

You were going to get the hell out of your house to avoid any unnecessary confrontation, but alas, your mother butted in.

"You must be Takeshi-kun. See here, my daughter always talks about you. Come in!" your mother motioned for him to come in and he bowed before doing so.

Your mother took the other one from your hands and handed it to Yamamoto, saying, "Here, Takeshi-kun. I know it's not that good compared to the sushi your father makes, but take this. (f/n)-chan made this for you, as an apology for the improper decorum she displayed yesterday." She practically shoved into in his hands.

"WHAT?! MOM!" The blush on your cheeks was quite noticeable.

"Oh hush baby, don't be embarrassed." She turned around and faced him. "It's normal for couples to do this, yes?"

Really, your mother could be such a pain sometimes. Wait, is that a blush on Yamamoto's cheeks?

Why, yes. A blush on a tanned skin is hard to spot, and the fact that it was faint didn't help either. Regardless, you were able to spot it.

"Actually, I'm just her friend, ma'am." Your mother had that look of disappointment. _Such a shame. They looked so good together. _"But we will be soon, if she says yes."

Well that took you and your mother by surprise.

Your mother smiled at him and whispered, "I'm sure she will. Wait, are you courting her?"

"Yes, ma'am." Yamamoto, too, spoke in a hushed tone.

"She didn't tell me anything. Really, that girl. She doesn't tell me anything these days." Your mother straightened up and said, "Take care of her, alright?"

"I will," he replied casually.

You sighed. It will be a long day.

* * *

Aha, I know what you're thinking. Disappointment. Yeah.

For some reason, the part of my brain that keeps this fanfic's ideas going just stopped working. I dunno, maybe it's because I keep getting new ideas from different fandoms, so maybe I should write those down first so I could get my brain working back again.

Yeah and sorry for this chapter. I really need to get my groove back on. Reviews, flames and suggestions are welcome. Omfg especially suggestions, please do. I'm running out of ideas for fluffs.

On the other hand, I figured that it's time for me to reply to your reviews. You just don't know how thankful I am for your kind reviews.

Kusanagi Laevateinn - about spamming smut and kissing scenes...I AM GUILTY. YES I AM. I have this fic I wrote long ago that's ultimately all about that and well...I'm not planning to continue it anytime soon. Hahahaha! Glad you liked my writing style! I'm glad to know someone would actually appreciate it. Thanks! I'll keep up this good work! :D

LeoInuyuka - Ah, one of my constant reviewers. Thank you sweetie! By calling me a genius...oh stop it you! Hahaha! I'm glad you're getting feels all over this fic. I hope I can continue to live up to your expectations. :3

CrimsonSkyTamer, uniquemangalover, Schneedoll, RainFalls97 - Thanks guys! I'll continue this one, I swear on the pocky I'm eating right now. Actually, I already had the "endings" planned out. The only thing left for me is to write them.

mezwantzvgs - Thanks for the compliment, dearie! Hee hee :")

someBODY - Why yes, yes I am. Thanks! :)))))

To all other reviewers - Thanks so much for the kind reviews! Your reviews are what keeps me in a good mood, you know. There's this feeling of fulfillment when I get even a single review, so I hope you keep on reviewing. Even if they are flames and constructive criticisms, they are all welcome. They're for my own good, too, you know. :P


End file.
